The angel and the hunter
by xLeonax
Summary: Dean lost him. He couldn't protect him. It crushed him, shattered him to pieces. "I'm coming, Cas..,"


A/N: HEY GUYS! Please take a moment to read this. First of all thank youuuuu for actually being interested or curious of this little fic of mine xP. Truth be told, this is the first time I'm writing a fic so please don't hate me too much because this isn't up to your standards. It's a short one-shot so forgive me if it's too short. I... was writing this when I was really sad and angry so... Yeahhhh.. Anyway, I'll let you guys read now. x3

"...But maybe, just maybe, the pain will finally stop when I go to your side," Dean whispered, as he kneeled beside his bed praying as usual, like he had everyday for almost three years now. Losing him was the last thing Dean wanted to happen. It had crushed him, shattered him into pieces, made him lose everything he believed in, specially in himself. He couldn't even protect him. No one could ever bring him together in one piece again. No one, unless it was _him_. Grabbing a gun from his bed, he pointed it to his head. "I'm coming, Cas...," The hunter pressed the trigger, blood going everywhere. He didn't notice the angel trying to reach out to him. Trying to stop him. It was far too late. The hunter's body slumped on the floor, lifeless. The light in his green eyes gone. Shaking, tears rolling down his face, the angel kneeled down beside the lifeless Dean. He tried closing Dean's eyes to make it seem that he was only sleeping, but everytime he did it, his hand would only pass through. Trying it again and again, the angel got the same results every single time. He wanted to scream for help so bad, hoping someone would hear him, would come to help him.

**_Help Dean_**.

Though, he knew better. No matter the effort, it would be a futile one. No one would be able to hear him even as he cried heart-wrenching cries, screamed through his gritted teeth, even if he yelled Dean's name as though it was the only word he knows. With his grace completely gone and being sent back to heaven three years ago, he had been given a second chance. Although he was only limited to watching. He couldn't talk to Dean. Not even touch him. Everytime he did try to do so, it would only pass through and the hunter would feel nothing. Would hear nothing. Now, as he watched Dean laying on the floor lifeless, the angel continued to cry for hours and hours until no tears finally came out and he just stared blankly at the lifeless, unmoving body before him. No emotion passing through him.

The angel could hear nothing.

See nothing.

Feel _nothing_.

Only darkness that was consuming him, remembering the moment Dean had pulled the trigger. Memories flooded through the angel's head like a film, replaying the moments he and the hunter spent together, the moments he had watched out for him, the moments he said '_**I love you**_' even if he couldn't hear him. When the angel finally came to, the body was nowhere to be found. He wasn't at Dean's room anymore. There was only white; pure white. He guessed he was sent back to heaven once again, considering that Dean was dead now. Castiel had no more reason to stick around anymore as Dean was the only reason he begged for that second chance. The angel looked around and saw a familiar figure standing just a few feet where he was, smiling gently at him. "Dean!," He exclaimed as he went to reach out and hug him tightly, afraid that his hands would just pass through again. It didn't. Nail's digging into the hunter's back, the angel didn't care about anything else. He could touch Dean again. He was here with him. Castiel felt Dean return the hug but his was soft, gentle, as if he was holding something fragile that would break with the slightest touch. Dean was shaking, finaly seeing the man he loved. His angel. "Cas.. You.. You're here..," Dean's voice cracked and Castiel felt wet drippings on his head and realized that Dean was crying. Tears started to roll down his face too. It's been too long since they've been able to talk, and touch. _Too long_ since Castiel's hand won't pass through Dean when he tried to touch him. Cas looked up, tears still streaming down his face, and kissed Dean softly. "We'll be together again..," Dean chuckled and wiped the tears that was still coming down. "I hate drama." Rolling his eyes, the angel kissed the hunter again, this time with the hunter kissing him back.

The fallen angel and the hunter wandered aimlessy at the nothingness they were in for the longest time, caring about nothing but each other. The time came when Dean's soul was finally beginning to fade away meaning it was his time for reincarnation and Castiel being sent back to their father. The creator of everything. All that remained in the place they stayed in was a single black feather and a golden amulet with a weird face. The hunter was reborn again as a human, and the angel had risen once again, set to watch over the reincarnation of Dean Winchester.


End file.
